


las vacaciones de Katsuro y Han

by Buster_gungnir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buster_gungnir/pseuds/Buster_gungnir
Summary: Han y Katsuro se ganan unas vacaciones por parte del sensei cuando este cae enfermo, el sensei les da aproximadamente 100.000 unidades para comprar las cosas necesarias. entonces Han y Katsuro, que ya son pareja, van hacia esa casa mientras el sensei se mejora. pero ambos planean pasarla de la mejor manera posible, aprovechando cada segundo del dia
Relationships: August/Percival | Percy (High Class Homos)





	1. Capitulo 0: descripcion y que es esto.

bueno, empecemos describiendo a nuestros 2 personajes. primero Katsuro y después Han.

Katsuro era un chico de 13 años, de pelo verde oscuro puntiagudo. media aproximadamente 1,69 de altura, pesando unos 45 kilogramos. de piel blanca, su vestimenta de entrenamiento consta de una cinta de tela naranja en su frente y otra en su cuello a modo de bufanda. usa un chaleco amarillo con diamantes amarillos y franjas naranjas. pantalones y sandalias de cuero, y un cinturón de tela naranja. y una cosa mas, es gay y su novio es Han

Han es un chico de 13 años, de pelo amarillo en forma de corte de hongo, siempre sobre su frente porque usa una banda negra. mide aproximadamente 1,70 de altura, pesando aproximadamente 50 kilogramos. piel blanca. su vestimenta de entrenamiento consta de una camisa negra con detalles de manzana amarillos y un cinturón amarillo que llega desde su cintura hasta su ombligo. pantalones negros, igual que sus zapatos. y, tal y como el anterior, es gay y es novio de Katsuro.

bueno. dicho esto, hablaremos del escenario donde ocurren estos hechos.  
esta serie transcurrirá en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. habrán 6 escenarios, y por ende. 6 capitulos.

ESCENARIO 1: el departamento  
casa simple. cortinas gruesas, 4 habitaciones, (baño, una habitación, comedor con cocina y almacén) 

ESCENARIO 2: la piscina  
piscina simple, como una de las olímpicas. pero eso no importa, sino los vestidores. será en un baño de 2x2 metros cuadrados con 1 inodoro.

ESCENARIO 3: el sauna  
esto queda cerca de la piscina, un sauna privado, común y corriente, pero con una hielera que esta a menos de 30 grados bajo cero y no hay toallas.

ESCENARIO 4: la tienda  
esto no seria una tienda, sino mas como un SEX-SHOP, creo que todos sabemos como es un sex-shop, pero este lo describiré mas adelante.

ESCENARIO 5: baño de escuela  
aunque suene raro para ser de esta historia, todo se desarrollara de manera que ellos queden en este escenario.

ESCENARIO 6: baño publico  
igualmente, esto lo desarrollare para que quede milagrosamente teniendo sexo en un baño publico.

bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, cuando pueda escribiré otro capitulo, estén atentos. 


	2. Capitulo 1: en el departamento

nos encontramos en un dojo japones, estaban: el sensei, Katsuro y Han.

Sensei: chicos, como posiblemente se han dado cuenta, estuve acomodando mucho el dojo.

Katsuro: si, sensei. de hecho, quisiera preguntarle... ¿porque?

Sensei: esto es porque tomare vacaciones temporales, de 1 mes para ser exacto. y como ustedes son 6 y tienen mas de 13 años, tienen edad legal para hacer lo que quieran.

Han: ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Sensei: a eso voy. como ya saben, la edad legal en japon es de 13, y ustedes tienen 13, entonces les alquilare un departamento y les dare dinero para que se cuiden un mes completo.

Katsuro: ¿de verdad? ¿cuando nos vamos? ¿como son? ¿a donde estan?

Han: pero sensei, es muy costoso alquilar 6 departamentos por 1 mes y ademas de eso darnos dinero para aguantar 1 mes completo a cada uno

Sensei: exacto. por eso, sera un departamento compartido. iran en parejas y aguantaran por 1 mes.

Katsuro: ¿y como seran las parejas?

Sensei: Nobu quiere quedarse con Trufles, y Rinjin no ha querido ir con ustedes asique quedaba Mari. asique supongo que ustedes dos iran juntos

Han: por mi esta bien.

Katsuro: ¿y donde iremos, Sensei?

Sensei: iran a la prefectura de Osaka, ahi tendran un departamento en el quinto piso de un edificio. este tendra 1 baño, 1 habitacion con una cama doble, una cocina que queda pegada al comedor, una sala de lavanderia y un estudio.

Katsuro: ¡genial! iremos a Osaka

Han: ¿y cuando partimos para alla?

Sensei: su vuelo parte hoy a las 6 de la tarde, el vuelo numero 5

Han: pero si son las 5:30... ¡tenemos que irnos!

Katsuro: ¡no hice mi equipaje!

Sensei: ya he preparado sus cosas. todos sus objetos personales los estan esperando en Osaka, en su departamento

Katsuro: em... okey.

Han: no perdamos tiempo, vamos.

Sensei: ¡suerte!

ahora hacemos un corte de una hora y 15 minutos (lo que demora un vuelo desde Tokio hasta Osaka), estamos junto con Katsuro y Han mientras ellos llegan al hotel. es un hotel simple, de 5 pisos. ellos tenian que ir al ultimo para poder relajarse.

Katsuro: que bueno que ya llegamos, me duele un poco la espalda

Han: siempre te cansas en los viajes y los entrenamientos, tienes que estrenar mas para no cansarte tan rapido

Katsuro: a ver... numero 5. aqui esta

Han: al parecer, cada habitacion ocupa un piso completo.

Katsuro: ¿quien diria que el sensei gastara tanto en un mes?

Han: parece que alguien tiene muchos secretos. pero bueno, no nos corresponde preguntar.

Katsuro: bien, aqui esta la llave principal. parece que hay 2 llaves, una para cada uno.

dicho esto, Katsuro procede a usar su llave para abrir la puerta principal

Han: esto es enorme, el sensei sique sabe darnos nuestras merecidas vacaciones.

Katsuro estaba entrando al departamento/casa, seguido de cerca por Han.

Katsuro: oye Han, investiga por tu cuenta la casa y le avisaremos al otro si encontramos algo, ¿te parece?

Han: esta bien. pero primero toma una ducha, porque apestas.

Katsuro no dijo palabra mientras se quitaba su espada y la dejaba colgada. 

Katsuro: esta bien, buscare el baño y cuando lo encuentre tomare una ducha.

Han: bien, mientras tanto yo recorrere la casa a ver si encuentro algo.

Katsuro: okey, creo que ya se fue el espia.

Han: ¿seguro?

Katsuro: si, lei las cartas entre los 3 espias y el sensei, ellos dijeron que nos seguirian por 15 minutos maximo. esos 15 minutos empiezan cuando bajamos del avion y terminan cuando llegamos a casa. 

Han: bien. ahora ven y besame, bebe

Katsuro: okey, amor.

dicho esto, Katsuro se acerco a Han y empezo a besarlo, primero fue un beso simple, pero Katsuro puso un poco de presion al intentar colar su lengua por la boca de Han. por lo que la competitividad del rubio le gano, convirtiendo ese suave beso en una pelea por el dominio, que, obviamente, gano Han.

Han: bien, bebe. ahora ve a darte una ducha.

Katsuro: okey, amor. avisame si encuentras algo

Katsuro deposito un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a ver si encontraba el baño del departamento.

Han: bueno, a trabajar.

Han se quito sus zapatos y empezo a caminar por el departamento, lo primero que fue a buscar es la habitacion. la encontro y era muy linda, una cama de color azul que tenia un diseño tradicional, con una mesa de luz que tenia una lampara amarilla, y del otro lado de la cama tenia un mueble de cajones, Han asumia que era para guardar ropa. pero, sin embargo, encontro una caja/empaque que decia: PROPIEDAD DE, el nombre estaba tachado, pero suponia que era de los anteriores inquilinos.

Han: a ver que hay aqui.

Apenas lo abrio supo que tenia que hacer

Katsuro: ¡oye, Han, encontre el baño, esta al lado de la cocina!

Han: ¡okey, cuando termines ven a verme, encontre algo increible!

Han llego al baño en menos de 3 minutos, pero tan pronto como se puso delante de la puerta, penso que seria mejor darle una sorpresa, asique, haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrio la puerta.

en el baño, frente a la puerta, mirando a la derecha habia un inodoro junto a un videt, mientras que a la derecha habia un lavabo al lado de un mueble donde se guardan las cosas de baño.

apenas entro, Han vio lo que tanto queria, la ropa de su peliverde estaba tirada en el suelo: al principio de la habitacion estaban los calcetines, un poco mas adelante estaba su camiseta, y a los pies de la ducha estaba un pequeño bulto de tela rosada, Han la agarro y la examino, casi al instante reconocio que era la ropa interior de Katsuro, ni siquera Han sabia que Katsuro utilizaba String como ropa interior.

PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN QUE ES UN STRING.

un string es una prenda casi obligatoria para todos los strippers, consiste simplemente en una tela de malla semi-transparente en la parte frontal y del lado trasero y de los costados es un lazo simple.

Han suponia que Katsuro utilizaba ropa interior ligera, puesto que asi tenia mas movilidad, pero no se imagino que llegaria a ese extremo, pero lo considero sensual. pero su objetivo no estaba con la ropa interior de su novio, asique la dejo a un lado para luego. entonces, con la bolsa que tenia junto con el, y en la que habia guardado los objetos de la caja que utilizaria ahora mismo. Han dejo la bolsa en el inodoro, y tomo 3 cosas: un vibrador de bala remoto, un vibrador de uretra y un vibrador inalambrico doble.

Han corrio lentamente la cortina de la ducha sin hacer el menor ruido posible, luego, se quito lentamente su ropa hasta quedar desnudo, luego miro los objetos que tenia en su mano y, aprovechando que Katsuro estaba agachado levantando el jabon que se cayo, dejo los objetos en el piso y se arrodillo detras de su peli-verde, luego coloco sus manos en las caderas de Katsuro, cosa de la que Katsuro se percato de ello.

Katsuro: Han, crei que te habias olvidado de mi recompensa por ser tan obediente por tanto tiempo.

Han: por nada del mundo me olvidaria de mi bebe

cuando dijo esto, levanto su mano derecha y procedio a nalguear a Katsuro con mucha fuerza, por lo que dejo una marca roja con la forma de su mano


End file.
